osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: Iyami
is the tenth episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *Iyami (as Iyayo when female) *Chibita (as Chibimi when female) *The Sextuplets *Dayon *Dekapan *Matsuzō *Totoko Plot Painfully Cool The episode starts off with Osomatsu and Karamatsu at a fishing spot. Karamatsu asks his brother why people point at him and say he's "painful." His brother tells him not to worry, as if he wasn't painful, he would lose his cool. As Karamatsu makes a bad joke his brother thinks of it as painful and tells him to stop wearing his jacket. He takes it off and the shirt he's wearing is his face. He also takes off his sunglasses, revealing that he wears color contacts. His brother tells him that he's no longer painful because he's used to it. Todomatsu then pops out of the water and asks Osomatsu why he's so relieved. You Can Get Money For Doing That? Iyami is then seen at a park, bathing in the fountain. He then sees on what appear to be a couple, talking and laughing; he dismisses it as a date until the woman's timer goes off, indicating that her time is up. The man pays her cash as she's revealed to be a rental girlfriend, Iyami is amazed by this new way of making money. Iyami then runs over to Chibita, telling him that they can be rental girlfriends and make money off of it. Chibita has no interest in being a woman until Iyami tells him that he'd look cute as a woman. He then reluctantly agrees with him. Pretty (Terrible Looking) Ladies Iyami and Chibita along with Dayon dress up as women and sit outside of the oden stand. They wait all day, but no man comes to them. They then decide to wear flower barrettes in their hair, thinking that they'll work, but it doesn't. The trio then wear edgy outfits in hopes of attracting men, but it still does not work. Iyami then sees the sextuplets walking by and tries to get their attention, but they ignore him and call the three ugly. After working on becoming more pretty, they look in the mirror, give up, and decide to see Professor Dekapan. Gender Switch Professor Dekapan then makes them pills, allowing any man to turn into a woman for at least an hour. He warns them however, not to use his invention for nefarious purposes. Iyami and Chibita ignore him and eat the pills, thus turning into attractive women (Iyami being Iyayo and Chibita being Chibimi). They lift up their skirts to Professor Dekapan as he begins to protest and he collapses from a nosebleed. Special Deal At the sextuplets house, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu are playing a game of shogi, Osomastu and Choromatsu are reading comics, Karamatsu is adjusting his hair, and Ichimatsu plays with a cat, using Karamatsu's sunglasses as a toy and breaks them during the process. When suddenly, a rock with a note attached to it breaks through the window. At first, the sextuplets are startled by this, but it reveals to be an ad for rental girlfriends. The ad also lists a special 500 yen an hour for sextuplets, and Choromatsu becomes suspicious of the ad.... Hidden Fees At the park, Choromatsu is nervously waiting for his rental girlfriend to arrive, Iyayo then arrives, leaving him amazed by her beauty. He asks her if she would like to see a movie, she agrees and they walk together, holding hands. Before they go inside the theater, Iyayo tells him about the extra fees, such as holding hands or seeing her eyes or staring at her body. All the extra charges come at an outrageous price, so he gives her his shirt and pants as she leaves. At the mall, Todomatsu is with Chibimi, she's acting very cute so that he buys her clothing and shoes. Karamatsu's painful lines with Iyayo cost him 800,000 yen and he rips his shirt off. Being at the same table with Chibimi costs Ichimatsu a hefty price, so he sits as far away as possible. Breathing the same air with Iyayo costs 10,000 per minute with Jyushimatsu, which causes him to jump out of the Ferris Wheel. Osomatsu gives Chibimi all of his stuff and gives him a quick hug before driving off with Iyayo. No Money At the park, Iyayo and Chibimi are counting the money that they made off from the sextuplets, yet the men still want them, even without money, but the women walk away, uninterested. Totoko then comes over the sextuplets to show off her new crustacean costume, but the sextuplets are far more interested in the rental girlfriends than her. Angered, Totoko knocks them out with a single punch and walks off. Can't Be Ladies Forever As Iyayo and Chibimi attempt to enter the bathhouse, they turn back into men and quickly run off. Dekapan tells them that since their bodies now have a resistance to the pill, the effect will run out more quickly. As they decide to quit the drug, the sextuplets arrive and request to go on a dinner date with them, armed with a briefcase full of yen. It is revealed that they "graduated from being NEETs" in order to further go out with Chibimi and Iyayo, meaning that they all acquired jobs and worked nonstop to raise the money needed. Chibimi and Iyayo reluctantly agree to the date, figuring that they can pull off a last-ditch effort to snag the briefcase and run. At the restaurant, they are holding hands with the girls and paying them cash. However when Iyayo tries to drink out of her glass, the buck teeth grow back and the glass has a bite mark around it. Chibimi sees this and tries to cover it up, but the medicine is already wearing off on her as well, causing her hair to fall out entirely. Iyayo and Chibimi have turned back into Iyami and Chibita, leaving the sextuplets speechless... Pay For Nothing In an act of vengeance, the sextuplets trap Iyami and Chibita with a tiger in a cage. They are unable to escape unless they purchase the key to their freedom (mirroring the earlier events of the episode), which Ichimatsu withholds from them. Their apologies fall on deaf ears, and the steep cost of 5 million yen to acquire the key gradually rises as a result. Unable to pay up, the duo are attacked by the savage beast. Mr. Tokyo? On TV, there is a Miss Japan beauty pageant on, the winner is revealed to be Miss Tokyo, who is overwhelmed by her award. But soon after, she turns back into Dayon, shocking everyone, including Matsuzo, who was watching it; ending the episode. Gallery Trivia *Ichimatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes